


Birthdays

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Banter, Birthday, Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki asks Tohru about her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Birthday"

Forgive me, Honda-San, but may I ask you a bit of a personal question?” Yuki asked.

“Uh, okay?” Tohru was surprised, but she didn’t think that Yuki was going to say anything untoward.

“When is your birthday?”

“What?!” Shigure burst into the room. “You don’t know when her birthday is? I’d expect that kind of insensitivity from Kyon, but I thought so much better of you, Yuki!”

The little vein on Yuki’s forehead that throbbed when he was angry began to throb. “Do you know her birthday?” he asked tightly.

“Why, come to think of it, no, I don’t!” Shigure said in deep contemplation. “That reminds me, Tohru-Chan, when is your birthday?”

The vein throbbed harder. “That’s what I was asking her you idiot!”

“Please!” Tohru tried to interrupt the fight before it got any worse. “My birthday is in two months, on the sixth of May.”

“Whew, that’s a relief!” Shigure fanned himself. “I was afraid that we might have forgotten it!”

“I’m sure that Hana-chan or Uo-Chan would have said something if that were the case,” Yuki murmured.

“When is your birthday, Sohma-Kun?” Tohru asked, apparently not hearing him.

“Oh, mine isn’t for a while. It’s August twenty-eighth.”

“I’m on December second!” Shigure spoke up. “You know in western astrology that makes me a Sagittarius! They’re really friendly!”

“And clownish and wishy-washy,” Kyo added, entering from the yard.

“Hmm, seems to fit Shigure perfectly then,” Yuki murmured.

“Hey!”


End file.
